


Secert Brothers.

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Arrowverse and avengers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Evil Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is my idea how Arrow and Hawkeye are brothers. I not know if will be good but I think it will be.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Clint Barton & Oliver Queen, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Arrowverse and avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055186
Kudos: 14





	1. A secert Brothers crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I like to say it part will be very short but I have no idea how to write it.

Oliver pov.

My brother and I walk into the lab and stand at a table and watch my parents make. "What is Dad doing?" Clint asks our mom when we look at dad and sees him making something on the other table.. 

"We want to make Particle Accelerator." my mother says as she walks up to my father. "What is a Particle Accelerator?" I ask my mother. "A particle accelerator is a machine that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to very high speeds and energies, and to contain them in well-defined beams. Large accelerators are used for basic research in particle physics." I hear father answer the question I asked. "Okay ...." Clint and I say at the same time.

"But what will happen if it does not work properly?" Ask Clint. "They cannot possibly cause an explosion, despite number and speed. When they collide, all energy goes into new particles, which fall then on the detectors." Mom said as she sat something on. 

"Okay" Clint and I say again as we walk to the door. But something has to happen that I'm now looking at a portal.

"Ollie!" I hear Clint yell at me and I watch my brother go to the portal. "Clint NO!" i yell when i run to the portal but before i can go in, the portal is close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I am updating this book one or second time in a week if I have any ideas. I hope that you guys like it chapter.

Oliver pov.

That was 20 years ago and I still do not know how to get the stupid portal going again. Just out of nowhere Barry runs into the room and he looks angry.

"Barry? What's wrong?" I asked him, but Barry did not answer me and I never knew he would know.

"Who is Clint Oliver?" Barry asked me and I was so shocked.

"How do you find out?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes.

"I asked again Oliver, who is he!" Barry is now yelling at me and the first time I do not know what to say to him.

Clint pov.

Let me tell you that I really do not like the team. I do like Tony, but I do not like the others. As the team blames Tony for what happened to Ultron, and they do not know what happened to Tony in the Hydra base. Yes, he tells me what happened, and I believe him. Because I'm his boyfriend, I care about him and do not like the people who tell him that the team is his family.

I look at Tony, who is falling asleep on my chest, and I start thinking about Oliver. I do not know if Oliver remembers me. I still remember how our parents are working on something, I do not remember what it is, and a portal opens and I think I fall into the portal or something happened. But I still remember how Oliver and I practiced and how we played games. I want to know what happened to him ..... I think I will never know. I look at Tony for the last time and fall asleep, but I do not know that I will have a nightmare for the day I come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry how short it is. I don't make a long chapter because English is not my first language and I want to make it easier to me to make short chapters.


End file.
